Dou's Birthday
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: It's the day all Gundam pilots feared........ Duo's birthay.


****

Duo's Birthday

( I do not own Gundam Wing, or it's characters, so please don't sue. )

****

________________________________________________

It was the day that all four Gundam pilots feared... Duo's birthday. Duo was at his computer and emailed all his friends. Everyone showed up with doubts that Relena was missing and Relena thought Heero was captured. Then in the street where he told them all to meet. Lights and music suddenly came on. "DUOOO!!!" Everyone yelled He laughed and escorted them to a building. The name of it had a sheet over it. Obviously It was going to be something _real_ bad. It was a bar, Duo's private bar. When Wufei stepped in and seen. He went straight for the door, but it closed right when he reached it. 

"WHAT HAPPENED???!!!" Duo smiled, " I locked the doors for Five days.. So you _all _ have to stay and enjoy my party." He grinned. "UNLOCK IT MAXWELL, OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Wufei screamed and whipped out his sword. Duo smiled a nervous smile. "I can't... It's designed to stay for five days ... And the only way you can shorten the time to three is Hower and he isn't even here... So come and join the party!! There's a tone of food to last a year!!!!" He laughed some more as he stuffed his mouth.

Everyone else stood like a statue... then chaos. Wufei looked at every window and they all had a metal sheet over each one. Trowa, Quatre, and Heero looked in each room to see if there was a trap door or something. The rest of them went after Duo. 

***

Two hours later...

Duo was trapped in a room with a _gigantic_ spider. The pilots were taking turns to guard him. They occasionally let Hilde in time after time. Wufei was looking at the food... it was Duo's favorite kind of food... junk food and steaks. The only thing there was to drink was lots and lots of different types of alcohol. He shut the door and went to see Duo. He carefully shut the door behind him. "Ok Maxwell is there any thing else to drink _besides_ ALCOHOL?!!!" Duo had a grin on his face as her remembered he forgot to pack the nonalcoholic drinks. "Nope" He said simply. 

There was screaming from the room. But Trowa and Heero came in to stop Wufei. 

*** 

The next day.... 

Duo was free... because everyone was tired of protecting him from Wufei, because he forgot some other things... Like when they decided to watch a movie.... There weren't that many tapes ... and all of the labels were gone. Heero put it in and set back down... Later they found out that Duo forgot to pack all the _good and decent movies_ There was only one type of videos he packed.... porno. All of the Gundam pilots nose started to bleed once the first picture came on. Wufei yelled and grabbed his sword and in a second the TV was in two. 

Everyone was very, very thirsty as well . Besides Duo who kept drinking the alcohol. Then they gave up... and drank it too. 

Two hours later.... "Hey,. Rel..hic..ena want to go upstairs and party!" Heero said drunkly. Relena looked at him for a while, and then the question worked it's way through her head. " okay!" she said without a thought.

Two days later. they come down with a head ach only knowing that they woke up naked in the same bed. "So... how was it, was it everything you dreamed of?" Duo said with a big grin on his face. "What on earth are you talkin' about?!" Heero said holding his head. "You know.. You went upstairs to 'PARTY..' a couple of days ago and you didn't come down until now. You should have been down here!!! We could hear you two clear from down here." He start laughing.

Wufei kept on seeing little green samurai worriers. Trowa thought Duo was a girl, one of the ugliest girls ever. Quatre was busy singing to Cathy. Dorothy was talking in her sleep and Hilde was cuddling up with Duo, who was still laughing. Heero and Relena went red for awhile. Then they remembered everything and went bright red. 

One hour later... Wufei was chassing the little green samurai worries, because one of them hit him on his nose. Trowa was getting angry with Quatre because he was making moves on his little sister. Duo, Hilde, Heero and Relena were killing time by playing strip poker. In the middle of the game, Duo got too drunk and passed out. Heero was laughing at his braided friend and decided to pay him back for his loud mouth. 

Duo woke up and he was wearing a black skirt and black tights, with red lipstick and nail polish. "AHHHHHHHH!! WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO ME!!!!!!" Hilde was on the side of the room, laughing as hard as she can. "Hilde, Why'd ya let him do that to ME!!!" Duo cried out. Hilde just laughed more. "Sorry. It was just -so- funny, I couldn't resist. " Wufei then started hitting Duo, yelling "You're the samurai leader, must kill, must kill." Heero and Trowa tried to stop Wufei but they were _way_ too drunk they couldn't focus. They all passed out after they drank another bottle of sake.

Dorothy woke up, confused. Then seen Duo with a skirt on yelling at everyone to untie him. Wufei was strapped in a stray jacket, getting very mad because now all the little green worriers were hitting him on the nose. 

Lady Une was worried that nobody was at work. She then went to go see what was on her calender and found out why they were missing. In big letters 'DUO'S BIRTHDAY' marked in red ink. She then went looking for them all, because she _knew_ that they would all die if they stayed as long as they have with Duo. Hower too went looking for them. He knew Duo had something tricky up his sleeve when he asked for locks like that.

Hilde was still laughing at Duo (Who was _still_ in a skirt and makeup) He begged them to give him back his original clothes, but unfortunatly they didn't. Trowa came out with a video camera gitting a lovely picture of Duo, "TURN THAT OFF CIRCUS BOY OR YOU'LL BE THE BEARDED LADY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!!" He didn't but laughed right in Dou's face. Trowa then noticed Wufei who was still strapped to the stray jacket. Wufei was running around in circles yelling. "I'M GONNA 

-KILL- YOU LITTLE GREEN DEVILS!!!! HE HE HE HE HA HA HA!!!!" 

They was a silence as they watched this.

Then, " HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! WHAT AN IDIOT!!! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WUFEI'S SOBBER AGIAN SO I CAN SHOW HIM THIS TAPE!!! -I- WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT OFF GAURD LIKE THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" 

They all turned to Duo, who was laughing his head off. " Hahahah!! hm... WHAT!!!!"

***

The next day...

Lady Une and Hower meet up with eachother at the building where the party was going on. They quickly went to the alarm system and was getting ready to hack into it.

Quatre was making even more moves on Cathy, Trowa was still filming everyone. Then he noticed Quatre when he started kissing his little sister. Trowa got really angry, through down the camera and started attacking Quatre who was crying out for peace. Heero was giggling all the time and Relena grabbed he camera Trowa droped and and started video tapping that as well. 

The windows were open,but the door was still closed. They noticed this when sun light beamed on them. They all charged for the windows, exept for Duo who was still tied up. Heero kept on pushing everyone to get away so -he- could climb out first. But then the door flew open and Duo slithered away like a snake toward that direction. But stopped as everyone walked on him as they ran off. (They ran in zig zags due to the fact that they were completely drunk. "Lady Une!!! you saved us... (Trowa started dancing around her as everyone else.) You're are he.. hic..oo" They all fell on the floor unconcious. "DUO!!!! DIDN'T I SAY -NO- ALCHOLE!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE ON A MISSION!!!!" In ten seconds Duo as well fell unconcious. Lady Une sighed and helped Hower dragg them all into the truck. 

***

When they all woke up with extremely bad migrans.....

Nobody was there, but a small tape, Wufei put it in and they all watched as their faces came on the screen..."That was -NOT- me -I- wouldn't wear THAT on T.V.!!!!!" Duo screamed. "O what ever Maxwell!!!! You made everything up AND YOU MADE MEEEE LOOK LIKE I WAS CRAZY!!!!" Wufei said. Lady Une came into the room and found everyone wathing the movie. She immediately tried to stop the fight that was going on between Duo and Wufei!!!!" 

Trowa glared at Quatre to see if he did or did not make moves on his sister. 

With all laughs and giggles, THE END.


End file.
